


The Doctor Vs. The Shower

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: The Doctor experiences his first human shower. What could go wrong?





	The Doctor Vs. The Shower

"Come on in, Doctor!" Donna chuckled holding the door open.

The Doctor sulked into her kitchen covered head to toe in green alien goop.

"It's not funny!" He whined.

Donna tried to compose herself. "I'm sorry but I swear I thought blowing up that Slitheen was a good idea at the time."

He rolled his eyes. "Next time leave the alien plans to the alien."

She smirked. "Whatever you say, spaceman."

The Doctor sighed. "Okay so now what do I do?"

"Well, you head upstairs and take a shower." She said.

"But I don't know how to use a human shower." He protested.

Donna shook her head. "I'm sorry but since the TARDIS is refueling you can't use that shower."

"Can't I wait?" He whined.

She glared at him. "You really want to go there, sunshine?"

"Alright I'll use your shower." He grumbled heading upstairs.

She smiled. "That's a good martian, call me if you need help."

"Thanks." The Doctor frowned.

Donna watched him disappear upstairs before laughing again.

The Doctor stood there in her bathroom puzzled on what to do first. This was very new to him.

"Donna!" He shouted.

"What?" She yelled from downstairs.

"Am I supposed to take my clothes off before or after go I into the shower?"

"Duh, before! And leave your clothes in the basket in the bedroom so I can wash them!" Donna shouted.

He carefully removed his slimy suit and tossed it in the laundry basket.

"Now what?" He yelled standing inside the tub.

"Turn the water on!" She replied. Then she mumbled under her breath. "Dumbo."

"I heard that!" The Doctor shouted.

For a couple of minutes he stood there staring at the knobs but he had no clue what to do but if he could figure out how to fly the TARDIS then he could figure out this.

First he turned the left knob. "Dear Rassilon that's hot!" The Doctor yelled jumping backwards.

Then he tried the right knob, cold water blasted onto his bare skin. "Ah, hee, ooh that's bloody freezing!" He yelped.

The Doctor tried to back away from the icy water but ended up tangled in the shower curtain and fell to the floor.

Hearing the thud Donna yelled. "Doctor, are you alright?"

Cursing in Galifreyan he untangled himself and glared at the shower like it was a dalek.

"I'm fine!" He shouted back.

"There has to be a better way to conquer this torture chamber." The Doctor thought shaking his head.

Then he got an idea and reached for his sonic screwdriver from the sink and adjusted the water temperature. Stepping inside he turned on the water and sighed with relief. It was perfect.

"Ah, that's better, now what am I supposed to wash my hair with?" He said glancing at two bottles, one marked shampoo and the other marked body wash.

The Doctor shrugged. "I guess it doesn't matter besides my hair is part of my body so I'll use the body wash."

He poured half the banana scented liquid all over himself and began washing.

After he got done showering the Doctor tried to shut off the water but it wasn't turning off instead the water just came out faster and spurts of water started spitting out the sink faucets. This was not good. Maybe using the sonic screwdriver earlier wasn't such a good idea after all, he realized with dread.

Meanwhile Donna was downstairs in the kitchen waiting for the dryer to be done when she heard the Doctor's nervous voice.

"Um, D-Donna I need your help." He begged.

"Sure Doctor what is-whoa!" She exclaimed looking up at the soaked half-naked Doctor.

"Oi', eyes up here." He frowned.

Donna shook her head. "Doctor, why are wearing my pink towel," Suddenly the strong scent of banana immediately hit her. "Ugh, and why do you smell like a giant banana?" She asked making a face.

"I-I used half of your body wash." The Doctor replied nervously.

"You're skinny, you don't need half a bottle!" Donna answered.

"Actually, I used some in my hair." He said staring at his feet.

She gawked at him. "That stuff is not for your hair!"

He started to answer but she stopped him. "Never mind, never mind, just explain why you're wearing the towel and not the robe."

"Well I'm wearing your towel because the robe's wet. He said.

She pressed her lips wondering if she should ask her next question.

"Why is the robe wet?" Donna asked carefully.

He swallowed. "Uh, because your bathroom's wet."

"How did my bathroom get wet?" She asked slowly rising from her chair.

He started to slowly back away. "Uh, well because I tried to control the shower with my sonic screwdriver and something's gone wrong." The Doctor answered cringing.

Donna’s eyes widen and she made a dash for the bathroom.

Opening the door they were overcome by jets of water spraying everywhere.

"Doctor, fix this now!" She shouted.

"I can't, nothing can stop it!" He insisted.

Groaning she walked over and simply turned the pipes.

A soaked Donna then tapped her foot and frowned at him. "Well?"

Like a caught little kid the Doctor knew he had to start explaining.

After he explained Donna didn't say anything but eventually her anger turned into laughter. It was just so ridiculous! Soon they were both laughing.

Later...

"I still can't believe you used the body wash in your hair." She chuckled as they walked back to the TARDIS.

"Well hair is part of the body so it seemed logical." He smirked.

"You do realize you're going to be smelling like a banana for a while?" Donna said.

He shrugged. "At least I'll be a good-looking banana." He teased.

Donna playfully rolled her eyes. "You really are daft but I have to admit that was fun."

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah it was."

Then a look of horror came on his face and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"D-Donna did you clean the bathroom?" He asked nervously.

"I thought you did." She replied.

Then they heard Sylvia's angry voice yelling from the house. "Donna, Doctor what the hell did you do to my bathroom!"

Panicking the Doctor grabbed Donna's hand and shouted. "Run!"


End file.
